Tutorials
by 22dracoandginny22
Summary: Ginny is heart broken when she finds out why Harry left her and for who. She finds herself alone in school and with a tutor torturing her. What can happen when they both get angry and lead those feelings of anger into passion? DMGM RWHG


Chapter 1

The redheaded girl was sitting in her room crying herself out; she just broke up with Harry. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been, Harry had never really loved her, he was only with her to make Lavender jealous. However, she wasn't going to cry for that git, she would have revenge.

She had had that stupid crush on him since she first saw him in the Burrow having breakfast in her kitchen. When she first saw him, she thought he was so good-looking and kind and generous. In fact he was that, but never towards her.

The golden Trio would never let her in, their relationship was too strong to let anyone inside it. She was always alone, walking to classes thinking.

She really didn't want to admit it but since the "thing" on her first year she still had those nightmares about Tom… he would show her bloody dreams, all her family covered in blood and she over them with a knife and an evil smile across her face.

She would wake up crying and screaming, no one in her family knew though and nobody cared.

It was going to be her sixth year and she was determined to ignore the Golden Trio and get a revenge on him. She was done with crying over that prat and she definitely was going to ignore Ron's comments about how she broke Harry's heart.

The FUCKING boy-who-lived even had the courage to tell Ron that I broke up with him and that if he asked I would try to deny it. Of course when he asked I denied it-I didn't know of the conversation that Ron and Harry had before-so he thought I broke Harry's heart. He wouldn't talk to me and he got Hermione over the summer holidays and Harry went to Lavender's house, he managed to make her jealous and left her without even apologising. She had been on her own over the holidays, Hermione being Hermione didn't speak to her, although she was IN love with Ron she loved Harry and thought that I played with his feelings.

First I tried to convince them that Harry had been the one to leave her.

She thought that her brother would definitely believe he, but was surprised to find he didn't and spoke coldly at her. Hermione, well she didn't expect her to believe me but a little part inside of me said that because we were best friends that she would believe me. Of course she didn't.

I stopped talking to them and locked myself in my room all through the holidays. School started tomorrow and she really wanted to get back to see her only friend, Luna.

She went through the wall in the station kissing my mum's and dad's cheek, they ignored her all over the summer, She suspected something happened between Harry and her, they loved Harry to bits so maybe they were a bit mad at her. She didn't really give a damn bout it, soon she would be 17, that meant over age and she would work for the Daily Prophet and leave the smelly Burrow.

She got on the train and looked for an empty compartment she was looking over the windows to find Luna when she froze and looked over the window, there they were, The golden trio; Hermione and Ron snogging like rabbits while Luna was sitting on Harry's lap kissing him.

She felt like throwing up, she would now be alone without Luna to talk bout Harry and what he'd done to broke her heart. But what hurt the most was the fact that Harry had spent summer at Lavender's house and he was now snogging Luna, he was such a Casanova. She hated him-but still loved him.

She started running when she reached the last compartment, opened the door and shut it with her wand, she would make sure that no one would come in. After turning around from the door she realised she wasn't alone in the room…

Malfoy, Zabini and the two big Gorillas that Malfoy had were smirking at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Malfoy" she spat with hatred in her words.

"Well look who we have here, it seems the weasel isn't following potty and his slaves around anymore, aren't we?" he hissed while he told the gorillas with a hand gesture to take my wand and sit me.

In a second my wand was thrown over the desk and I was sat down next to Zabini, who was staring quietly at me, and in front of Malfoy who was looking at me with hatred and smirking while he held my wand.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING WAND BACK FERRET!" Ginny wasn't in a very good, she hadn't been in a good mood since last year when she was kissing Harry. The thought of that made her start crying, even though she told herself she wouldn't cry, she couldn't help it.

She couldn't let the Slytherins see her tears so she lowered her head and went to the corner of the room to sleep. While she leaned back she could feel eyes boring through her and couldn't stand it anymore. IT made her nervous.

"What are you bloody staring at ferret" she snapped while she opened her big still watery green eyes and frowned when she saw them laughing.

"The weaslette is crying! who would have thought of that, its scarhead shagging other women while you wait faithfully at his door thinking he might come to you while all he does is pat you on the head and say a 'God girl' and give you a bone? Haha you are pathetic Weasly"

She could only stared at him with mixed shocked and hatred. How did he know? Did everyone know? Did he just make it up?

"Well better than Mr-I-Who-Have-Shagged-The-Whole-Female-Population-In-School. You could have right now 5 heirs and who knows.. you might even have syphilis, herpes or hopefully AIDS, so don't start pretending your life is happy, your becoming a Death Eater and you don't have any friends, those Gorillas at your side are only some dumb slaves you've got, Zabini might only want your money or you might offered him something to be with you. You are a prat and a fucking asshole who neither has any friends, nor loving family and is going to serve his life to a living corpse with red eyes that has no heart at all."

She said that realising all her anger from the past 2 months and now felt so much better, but then instantly realised what she had said, she felt so bad, she had hurt his feelings and could see the big open mouths of the gorillas and the impressed smirk that Zabini had. Malfoy was only staring at her blankly and with no emotions displayed over her face. She suddenly felt so sorry for doing that but immediately regretted what she had just thought, he was a MALFOY, cold heartless MALFOY!

She was about to get out of the room when a mad Malfoy stood and did a '_Petrificus Totalus '_on her and laid her in the seats, she then fell asleep.


End file.
